


Déjà-vu ||DSS Clace||

by proudtobea_fangirl



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Sexy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudtobea_fangirl/pseuds/proudtobea_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post-epilogo di Remembering the Past]<br/>«Buonasera cari cognati! Lo ammetto: pensavo che l’idea di Jace di farci una sorpresa a vicenda si sarebbe rivelata un flop totale – specialmente per me, considerati i vostri gusti minimalisti e assolutamente orrendi –, ma alla fine sono abbastanza sicuro che abbiate fatto un bel lavoro. Aspetto anch’io un biglietto che spieghi dove sarà la nostra – non vogliamo di certo passare la prima notte di nozze a vagare per casa –, ma non nego che un po’ di effetto sorpresa faccia bene. Dato che vi adoriamo abbiamo deciso di non far fare altrettanto a voi... andate nel seminterrato. E vedete di non regalarci un altro nipotino dopo così poco tempo. Lorianne è troppo piccola. Baci, Magnus».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà-vu ||DSS Clace||

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shadowhunters ~ Remembering the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693998) by [proudtobea_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudtobea_fangirl/pseuds/proudtobea_fangirl). 



«E hop!» esclama Jace prendendomi in braccio di scatto, sghignazzando. «Lo sai, sono tradizionalista. La sposa non può entrare in casa per la prima volta con le proprie gambe, porta male.».  
Mi dimeno e lo tartasso di pugni sulla schiena, ma non molla. «Mettimi giù! Fammi scendere! Jace, se non mi lasci andare, stanotte non succederà nulla!».  
«No, mi dispiace» dichiara aprendo la porta con una spallata. «E ormai siamo entrati».  
  
L’odore di legno nuovo mi pervade le narici, seguito subito dopo da un intenso profumo di lavanda.  
Jace mi poggia a terra e preme l’interruttore per accendere la luce. «Wow» sussurra estasiato, ammirando la doppia scalinata che conduce al piano di sopra. «Sono un bravo interior designer, quel tappeto è a dir poco _stupendo_!» aggiunge poco dopo fingendo di darsi delle arie.  
  
Mi tolgo le scarpe, sospirando per il sollievo, e muovo un paio di passi in avanti, naso in su. «Il soffitto è meraviglioso! Dobbiamo ringraziare Robert, questa casa è magnifica!».  
«Considerando la scenata di Alec, non credo abbia voglia di parlare con qualcuno» sbotta sarcastico abbracciandomi da dietro. «Però hai ragione, pensavo che come minimo ci avrebbe rifilato una catapecchia, invece guarda in che reggia ci ritroviamo a vivere! Sul serio, credevo che tutto il mobilio che abbiamo comprato sarebbe diventato legna da falò!».  
«Alt. E questo cos’è?». Indico un appendiabiti dalla forma umana nell’angolo dietro la porta, accanto al portaombrelli. «Oh, no, Magnus è incorreggibile!».  
  
«Uh, guarda, Clary» dice Jace afferrando un foglio di carta infilato sotto uno dei quadri – che, ora che ci faccio caso, ritrae gli Strumenti Mortali.  
« _Buonasera cari cognati_ » legge ridendo sotto i baffi. « _Lo ammetto: pensavo che l’idea di Jace di farci una sorpresa a vicenda si sarebbe rivelata un flop totale – specialmente per me, considerati i vostri gusti minimalisti e assolutamente **orrendi** –, ma alla fine sono abbastanza sicuro che abbiate fatto un bel lavoro. Aspetto anch’io un biglietto che spieghi dove sarà la **nostra** – non vogliamo di certo passare la prima notte di nozze a vagare per casa –, ma non nego che un po’ di effetto sorpresa faccia bene. Dato che vi adoriamo abbiamo deciso di non far fare altrettanto a voi... andate nel seminterrato. E vedete di non regalarci un altro nipotino dopo così poco tempo. Lorianne è troppo piccola. Baci, Magnus_».  
  
«Raziel!» esclamo prendendomi la testa fra le mani. «Chissà cos’avrà combinato!».  
«Be’» mormora Jace, malizioso, : «non ci resta altro che scoprirlo».  
  
Mi precede nella discesa di una scala nascosta da una botola, nel perfetto centro dell’ampio atrio. «Immagina come si divertirà Lorianne ad esplorare la casa, quando sarà più grande» ride accendendo una stregaluce per illuminare il cammino. «Sembra il Labirinto di Creta, non mi stupirei se Magnus avesse nascosto un Minotauro da qualche parte!».  
Tengo alzata la gonna per non inciampare anche quando le scale terminano; poggio i piedi su una superficie più ruvida e fredda del liscio parquet del piano di sopra. «Sembrano mattonelle» mormoro; la mia voce riecheggia rimbalzando sulle pareti.  
  
All’improvviso la stregaluce di Jace si spegne. «Ehi, non è un bello scherzo. Fa così solo quando ci sono dei potenti demoni nei paraggi.».  
«Già, la situazione si mette male» ammetto nervosa, spostando il peso del corpo dalla gamba sinistra alla destra.  
  
D’un tratto avverto un forte calore dietro di me. Mi volto e ammiro stupefatta una fiaccola splendente, dalle rifulgenti vampe di fuoco. Dopo la prima, anche le altre torce nascoste nelle pareti si accendono, illuminando tutta la sala con una luce calda e tremolante.  
Oddio, ma quella è...  
  
«Una piscina interna!» esulta Jace raggiante, tendendomi una mano che stringo forte per la sorpresa. «E perlopiù riscaldata! Per l’Angelo, Magnus ha stile!».  
Muove qualche passo in avanti; lo seguo timidamente.  
  
Sento che sta per succedere qualcosa – _quel_ qualcosa –, ma non riesco a spiegarmi la mia esitazione. Non dovrei vergognarmi o aver paura di Jace o del suo giudizio, non l’ho mai fatto. Forse è solo il timore che, tra qualche anno, non gli interesserò più; sarò sempre sua moglie, ma mi trasformerò in una di quelle casalinghe nevrotiche in astinenza da secoli che nessuno vorrebbe avere nel proprio letto.  
Ormai non c’è più novità, l’uno conosce l’altra – spiritualmente e fisicamente – come le proprie tasche, e la vita minaccia di diventare ripetitiva e noiosa.  
  
Ma, se c’è una cosa che ho imparato dalla mia esperienza, è che il mio futuro, in qualsiasi luogo, tempo o circostanza, sarà sempre imprevedibile.  
Non esiste monotonia per Jace e Clarissa Herondale.  
  
Mi rianimo e gli lascio la mano, poi corro verso il bordo della piscina, rischiando di scivolare e di rompermi l’osso sacro. Jace sorride e mi raggiunge poco dopo, abbracciandomi da dietro. «Che cosa c’è in quella valigia bianca all’ingresso?» sussurra accostando le labbra al mio orecchio, facendomi rabbrividire.  
«Non lo so.». Spero solo che non sia quello a cui sto pensando.  
«Dimmelo, o ti butto in acqua con tutto il vestito» minaccia ridendo lievemente. «Sai che lo farò».  
«Giuro su Raziel, non ne ho idea».  
  
All’improvviso i miei piedi non toccano più terra. Con un movimento fulmineo, le pupille che lampeggiano ferine, Jace mi prende in braccio e si avvicina ulteriormente al bordo. «Non me la conti giusta, Fairchild. Ah, no, _Herondale_ » sghignazza fissandomi dritta negli occhi. «Cosa contiene quella valigia?».  
Lo tempesto di pugni sulla spalla, dimenandomi, ma è un muro di ferro. «E va bene. Credo ci sia della biancheria intima, okay? Iz ha detto che si sarebbe occupata lei del corredo».  
  
Allenta la presa sui miei fianchi. Tiro un sospiro di sollievo e mi rilasso.  
«Ah sì? Iz ha scelto anche la biancheria che indossi ora? Perché sono assolutamente, irrevocabilmente, decisamente...».  
«Il mago degli avverbi, eh?» sbuffo alzando gli occhi al cielo, ma sorridendo tra me e me.  
«Fammi finire. Sono assolutamente, irrevocabilmente, decisamente interessato a scoprire cosa c’è sotto quel vestito».  
  
Non mi lascia neanche il tempo di reagire.  
Chiudo gli occhi al contatto con l’acqua, per reazione impulsiva credendo che sia salata. Li riapro, però, poco prima di riemergere, ammirando estasiata un meraviglioso gioco di luci creato da alcune pietre riflettenti sul fondo.  
Il vestito zuppo mi trascina verso il basso, così mi aggrappo al bordo per riuscire a galleggiare. «Sei un... uno... non so cosa sei. Ora pretendo che tu mi raggiunga» ansimo riprendendo aria.  
  
Noto che lui mi ha preceduta: ha calciato via le scarpe e scagliato la giacca in aria, e ora si sta accingendo a sbottonare la camicia.  
«E no, anche tu dovrai tuffarti vestito! Così siamo pari.».  
«D’accordo» dice con aria di sconfitta, un attimo prima di entrare in acqua. «Contenta ora?».  
  
Si fionda in avanti e mi cinge la vita, poi sposta le mani sulla mia schiena, all’altezza delle scapole. «Okay», sospira rassegnato, : «Come si toglie quest’abito?».  
«Dovresti chiederlo a Iz, me l’ha infilato lei» bisbiglio poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla e sbadigliando. «Santo cielo, sono stanchissima».  
Si allontana di qualche centimetro e mi fissa con uno sguardo che lo fa assomigliare a un cagnolino bastonato. «Ehi», sussurra, accostando le labbra alla mia guancia, : «non siamo obbligati. Se vuoi, ce ne risaliamo e facciamo una bella notte di sonno. Ci svegliamo domani a mezzogiorno e non dovremo darne conto a nessuno».  
  
Non so come rispondere.  
Da un lato, andrei volentieri in camera da letto e dormirei per più di dieci ore di fila.  
Dall’altro, ho una voglia pazzesca. E poi dai, la prima notte di nozze è un battesimo. Se va bene quella, andranno bene anche le altre a seguire.  
  
Mi rianimo e scivolo dalla sua presa, riuscendo, dopo un paio di tentativi, a trovare i bottoni per slacciare l’abito. Dopo parecchie contorsioni, che Jace osserva divertito, l’impresa va in porto.  
Il vestito fluttua fino a toccare il fondo della piscina.  
Mi volto verso di lui, buttando i capelli zuppi su una spalla.  
  
Fischia sommessamente e mi lancia un’occhiata piena d’amore... e desiderio. «Wow. Il body fa molto anni ’50. Sei meravigliosa».  
«Merito di Isabelle» balbetto, arrossendo per il suo sguardo indagatore.  
«Sai, sono immensamente felice che tu abbia scelto la mia opzione preferita» dice raggiungendomi con un paio di bracciate.  
«E se invece avessi fatto il contrario?». Gli cingo il collo con le mani e stringo le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi.  
«Be’, non avrei protestato, ma di sicuro mi sarebbe servita una bella doccia fredda». Ridacchia, sfilandosi la camicia. «È da stamattina che attendo questo momento».  
  
Deglutisco, sentendo che anche i pantaloni sono volati via. «Pervertito».  
«Realista». Percepisco le sue mani sulla schiena; le dita cercano di sciogliere i nastri che fermano il body.  
«Non dirmi che non hai fatto altro che pensare al sesso per tutto il giorno!» esclamo, il viso premuto contro il suo collo.  
Un nastro scompare. Rabbrividisco al contatto dell’acqua con la pelle nuda.  
«Ricorda, cara», si ferma per baciarmi la spalla, : «che io penso al sesso il novantacinque percento del tempo. Specialmente quando sono in una stanza con te e nessun’altro».  
Il secondo nastro sparisce, fluttuando nell’acqua. «Se a ciò si aggiungono una piscina riscaldata, un body supersexy e un... reggicalze – è così che si chiama? –, dal solo e innocente pensiero si passa all’azione.».  
  
Gli ultimi nastri fanno la stessa fine dei primi. Con un movimento fluido Jace sposta le mani sulle mie cosce, facendo scattare i bottoni del reggicalze.  
Non so come né perché, dopo qualche secondo mi ritrovo completamente nuda.  
E, ora che ci faccio caso, anche lui lo è.  
Il mio sguardo si sofferma un po’ troppo a lungo in basso.  
 _Oh no, oh no... fai la brava, Clary..._  
  
Jace ne sembra divertito, più che irritato. «Dovrei riconsiderare quell’offerta come modello di intimo, già».  
«Solo se il fotografo sarà un maschio etero al cento per cento» rispondo sghignazzando, ogni traccia d’imbarazzo svanita.  
«Sbaglio o ci stiamo perdendo in chiacchiere?» mormora avvicinando il viso al mio.  
«Sono... preliminari verbali, come direbbe Iz».  
Mi morde il labbro, scatenando una valanga di ormoni dentro di me. Riesco quasi a sentirli correre nelle vene. «Iz usa quelle parole con significato negativo. Non esistono _preliminari verbali_. Ce ne sono molti altri...» dice con tono malizioso, facendo su e giù con le sopracciglia.  
«Grazie, ma devo risponderti di no. Almeno, non ora.».  
  
Con uno sbuffo d’impazienza mi stringe a sé e poggia finalmente le labbra sulle mie. La forza dello scontro mi manda una scossa di piacere in tutto il corpo e i neuroni impazziscono. Mi sembra di sentire i fuochi d’artificio e Katy Perry che canta _Fireworks._  
Mi accorgo che siamo vicinissimi al bordo della piscina; piccole bollicine d’aria mi solleticano le gambe.  
Jace perde per un attimo la presa sui miei fianchi, ma riesce a mantenere l’equilibrio allungando il braccio sinistro dietro di sé. Si stacca per riprendere fiato e inverte le posizioni: ora sono io a trovarmi con la schiena premuta contro le mattonelle smaltate. Non provo dolore, né il fastidio della differenza di temperatura: ormai sento solo Jace.  
  
È così ogni volta. Perdo totalmente il controllo sui miei sensi, anche quando sono io a dirigere le danze.  
Perché è di danza che si tratta: nonostante tutti gli anni che ho passato ad allenarmi – in entrambi i sensi –, sono ancora goffa e impacciata, mentre Jace ha la delicatezza e al contempo la forza di un ballerino professionista.  
  
Interrompe nuovamente il bacio, lo sguardo attirato da qualcosa alle mie spalle. Ha le pupille dilatate, gli occhi quasi completamente neri; s’intravede solo il cerchio dorato dell’iride. «Girati», bisbiglia, «e non pensare male.».  
Il suo avvertimento non serve a nulla. Penso _subito_ male, mentre mi volto lentamente.  
  
Ma cosa...?  
  
«È un _letto_?» esclamo poggiando d’istinto le mani sul bordo della piscina. «Raziel, Magnus è incredibile!».  
«Ci ha facilitato le cose» sussurra sorridendo. «Seriamente, non ce la faccio più a resistere».  
  
All’improvviso mi ritrovo tra le sue braccia, fuori dall’acqua. Non riesco a capire come sia uscito, né come sia arrivato al letto in così poco tempo.  
Ma non è questa la cosa a cui dare importanza, ora.  
  
Jace si insinua tra le mie gambe chiuse e allunga le mani dietro la mia testa. Sento il crepitio dell’alluminio.  
«Magnus ha provveduto anche a quello?».  
«A quanto pare sì». Abbassa il viso e sospira contro le mie labbra. «Però devo ammetterlo: mi ero preparato. Ne avevo uno in tasca. Ma la situazione ha preso una piega del tutto diversa e mi ha lasciato spiazzato».  
Alzo gli occhi al cielo e gli stampo un bacio sulla guancia. «Sei il re dei preservativi! Ti piovono addosso ogni volta che ne hai bisogno, ti basta schioccare le dita e _puf!_ compaiono!».  
«Ogni uomo che si rispetti gira sempre con un preservativo» ride scoccandomi un bacio sul collo. «E ora silenzio.». Prende un respiro e scuote la testa. «Okay, no. Non proprio _silenzio._ Intendevo: smetti di parlare».  
  
Si gira su di un fianco, trascinando anche me.  
Con una mossa degna di una ballerina di can-can spingo la gamba in avanti, strusciandola contro la sua coscia. La sua reazione è immediata. Bingo!  
«Posso dire un’ultima cosa?».  
«Prometti che sarà l’ultima, però. Non. Ce. La. Faccio. Più.».  
«Promesso».  
  
Ma non mi dà il tempo di parlare. Mi zittisce con un bacio potente e profondo, che esplode come le scintille di un fuoco che s’intensifica man mano. Culmina con un sonoro sospiro da parte di entrambi, ma è chiaro che questo è solo l’inizio.  
Tengo a malapena il passo: sembra che le labbra di Jace siano state create apposta per baciare. È terribilmente _bravo._  
  
Mi stacco, riuscendo a trovare un ritaglio di tempo per rivelargli quel pensiero che mi frulla in testa da almeno mezz’ora.  
«Ho un tremendo déjà-vu».  
  
Queste sono le ultime parole in assoluto. Ma non gli ultimi suoni: sembra che stasera la nostra vena recitativa si sia risvegliata, sfoggiando la più vasta gamma di gemiti e ansiti di tutti i generi.  
  
Mi ritorna in mente un momento che sembra appartenere a secoli fa, comprendente una caverna con un lago, straordinariamente simile e al tempo stesso estremamente differente da questa stanza.  
Chissà se Magnus sa di questo ricordo. Suppongo che perlomeno conosca qualche dettaglio, oppure non avrebbe creato questo ambiente così ad arte.  
  
Smetto di pensare a qualsiasi cosa non appena Jace poggia le labbra sul mio sterno, proprio nell’incavo tra i due seni.  
Mi sento travolgere, mai come ora, da un istinto animale, primitivo, che mi spinge ad afferrare Jace per le spalle e riportarlo sopra di me, per poi alzare il bacino fino a sentire contro la pelle le ossa sporgenti della sua cresta iliaca.  
Lo esorto a continuare, nonostante sembri che lui non voglia affatto fare il contrario.  
  
La passione ci trascina in un vortice di abbracci, carezze, baci e incredibili picchi di piacere. Non uno. Non due. Ho perso il conto.  
Credo di avergli graffiato la schiena. Ho le unghie più lunghe del solito; per quanto ne so potrei anche avergli inflitto delle ferite estese tanto da far restare la cicatrice.  
Dal canto suo, Jace non è stato da meno. Ho almeno tre lividi violacei sul collo e uno sulla pancia. Per non parlare delle mie labbra, mordicchiate fino a screpolarle.  
  
Quando ci fermiamo, che sia passata un’ora, mezz’ora o solo dieci minuti, non siamo affatto stanchi. Potremo continuare all’infinito, ma ci costringiamo a smettere dopo aver visto l’orologio digitale di Jace, abbandonato sul pavimento, segnare le due di notte.  
  
E nonostante da quel momento siano passati anni, mi sento esattamente come allora. Come se fino a poco tempo prima fossi dormiente e Jace mi avesse svegliata.  
Mi sento _viva,_ frizzante, felice.  
  
Anche stavolta ho l’impressione che la stanza s’illumini all’improvviso, divampando di un bagliore dorato e bianco.  
Della luce angelica del fuoco celeste.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Voi lo sapete che io a scrivere le sexy scenes non sono brava. Però vi è piaciuta, vero? *prega perché le dicano di sì*  
Questa sarà forse l’ultima one-shot extra tratta da Remembering the Past, dopo _A mio padre Stephen_ (che non sarebbe male che leggeste). Questo perché sto scrivendo il sequel, e ormai penso a RtP solo per revisionarla. Ma, se avete qualche spunto, qualche momento che nella trama avreste preferito si sviluppasse un po’ di più, ditemelo e cercherò di accontentarvi.  
  
Ebbene, avrete notato che è un po’ una rivisitazione della sexy scene di Edom in CoHF, ed era proprio quella la mia intenzione.  
E poi, non ci credo che non abbiate pensato “Dov’è Lorianne?”. Con i nonni, nella vecchia casa di Amatis. Anche Chrysta resterà con la nonna, per dare la possibilità ai genitori di fare ciò che si fa durante la prima notte dopo il matrimonio e andare in viaggio di nozze.  
Scriverò del viaggio degli sposini? Non lo so. Sto progettando Living the Present, e ho ben altre cose per la capoccia.  
  
Bene, vi lascio qui. Come sempre VOTATE e COMMENTATE, baci!  
  



End file.
